Avengers: Marvel Knights
by SixPathSage
Summary: The world has began to awake. The second age of heroes has began. SHIELD attempts to maintain the peace, while warlords and villains attempt to take control of the world. In the midst of chaos, a lone sorcerer appears with no memory of his past. How will this sorcerer adapt to survive in this new area. No pairing yet. Beta needed. Please Review. Inspired by Wand and SHIELD
1. Through the Veil

**Avengers: Marvel Knights**

Author Notes: My Ultimatum is base off the movie spin. I'm going to try to be more original and create my own story paradox with this story. Please note that the first five chapters will be base off Iron Man, so please don't hate.

**Chapter 01: Through the Veil**

The magical world was in a state of confusion. Harry Potter, their beloved champion and hero was arrested and accused of using Dark Magic. To those that knew him, it was an outrage. Harry Potter, a Dark Lord?

The Ministry of Magic decided to hold a public yet discrete trail.

Harry walks in the room in his best robes.

Harry ignores what cameras were flashing and stood in the middle of the courtroom.

A wizard by the name Ethan Jones was presiding as Chief Warlock. Harry work with him for the past three years.

"Let us begin. Document Trail of Harry James Potter, case 19736 of May Second of the year 2001. The accused Harry James Potter; Order of Merlin First Class has been accused of using Dark Magic on individuals three years ago. Lord Potter, how do you plead?"

"Guilty." Harry said. This caused several people to gasp out loud.

"Order! Lord Potter, please explain your actions." Chief Warlock Ethan Jones said.

"I used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange and Amycus Carrow. I also used the Imperius Curse on the Goblin Bogrod and Travers." Harry said.

"Order." Ethan Jones shouted as everyone began to talk again. "Lord Potter, you have admitted to your crimes. I ask, does anyone in the audience wish to speak on Lord Potter's behalf before the sentence is carried out?"

Neville Longbottom walks forward and gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Harry has admitted to using two of the unforgivable curses. However please keep in mind that he did that in time of our darkest hour. Against known Death Eaters! I'm not asking you to say no to punishing Harry. He is willing, I am sure to accept his punishment and take responsibility for his actions. I am merely asking you all to remember the peace you've enjoyed that Harry was responsible for creating." Neville said.

"Will any speak against Lord Potter?" Chief Warlock Ethan Jones asks.

To everyone's surprise, long time friend and ally of Harry step forward. Ron Weasley was dress in one of Harry's robes. He also looked like he tried to look he taken extra care to make himself look presentable.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have for a long time been Harry's friend. I have watch him become obsess with power. I have tried many times to keep him on the right path only for him to start to show interest and abuse the Dark Arts. I must ask you all, do we really want another possible You-Know-Who on our hands? If we don't take action now, than it will be our children who will suffer from the choice we make today. Yes I regard Harry as a hero who defeat You-Know-Who… but at what cost? Should we allow another possible Dark Lord in the making that has used the Dark Arts in the past against other human beings despite what crimes they've commit. I ask you all, that he be punish to the full extent of the law to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord." Ron said.

No one said anything. It seem like it was an outrage to think Harry Potter would become a Dark Lord. However, not many on the Wizengamot knew Harry Potter like Harry's friends from school.

"We shall vote now. For those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Ethan Jones asks. Only a third of the Wizengamot raised their hands. "Those in favor of conviction?" This time nearly everyone raised their hands. It seemed Ron's word were chosen carefully and he manage to convince the Wizengamot to have Harry punish under the full extent of the law. This mean by confusing to two Unforgiveable Curses, Harry would be put to death by the Dementor's Kiss.

"Very well, Harry James Potter is found guilty by overruled majority of the wizengamot. However, having foreseen this event Harry Potter has asked for only one wish. This wish shall be granted in light of his service to the wizarding world."

"Yes, I got one wish. My fortune. I want it to be used to fund the future of Hogwarts so future generations of witches and wizards can study to their fullest capabilities." Harry said.

"Very well. In light of your service you will not be subjected to the dementor's kiss. Instead you will walk in the Veil of Death."

Harry said nothing as everyone gasp out loud. The Veil of Death hasn't been used in nearly a century. It was for the worse criminals.

No one said anything as some were considering this to be a sad day for the wizarding world. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the Veil of Death. He caught a glimpse of Ron, he was seething after he realized that he wouldn't get his hands on his fortune and it would instead be used to fund the poor children of Hogwarts.

Harry walks through the Veil and could feel instantly cold. It took him a moment to realized, he was dead as his body seems to be floating in endless space.

Harry closed his eyes and embraced his fate.

* * *

It took Harry a moment to realize that he was just floating and his body was unusually light.

Opening his eyes, he could see nothing but dark space with small lights that seemed to resemble stars. Harry was puzzled by this development that he almost missed a bright light moving towards him. He however knew at once what is was.

"Death." Harry breathed out loud.

"I have been called that many times. Everything is connected to my realm. However, your world is not. I do not care, for there are things I care little about. However, I am rather intrigued by you. Wizard." A woman said as she stood before Harry.

"What do you mean? Just who are you?"

"I am the Asgardian Goddess of the Underworld, Hel. I have come to offer you a deal to restore your life."

"What is it?"

"You will return, smarter, stronger, more powerful than you could have ever dreamed off. I offer you the spirits of my greatest collection. What do you say?"

"Who will I get?" Harry asks. Hel smiles a dark smile. One that made a shiver runs down his spine.

"You'll have all the physically of an Asgardian. I will give you the power of Thor and the cunning mind and abilities of Loki. Along with other gifts I will give you."

Harry said nothing as Hel raised her hands and he knew no more.

* * *

The guards enter the room causing Tony Stark and Yessin to raise their hands up. They were dragging a young man into the room before throwing him at their feet and leaving.

The young man groaned as he got up and held his head. He looked at them with dark emerald green eyes.

"So, what's your name?" Tony asks the new comer.

"I don't know." The boy said.

**Author Notes**: I know it's short, but I promise my future chapters will be longer. I could use a suggestion for Harry's new name. Hel, erased his memory but put knowledge inside of him. In this story, she's Neutral, she's not evil or good. She help Harry simply because she wanted to make things interesting and she was bored. So Harry is a demi-god Asgardian. He is like Loki and Thor combined. Their abilities; not their personalities. Any suggestions are welcome.


	2. A Name For One

**Avengers: Marvel Knights**

Author Notes: Harry has been reborn as a Asgardian. He won't be able to access his abilities until an Asgardian visits him and trains him in the Asgard Mystic Arts and fighting styles.

**Chapter 02: A Name For One**

"So you don't remember a thing?" Tony said.

The mysterious boy shook his head.

"What do you remember?" Yensin asks.

"The only thing I can. I woke up falling from the sky. I crashed into the earth and the next thing I knew, I was being drag here." The boy said.

"You know they're going to kill us when they are finish with us." Tony said.

"You have a plan to escape?" the boy says in perhaps an eager tone.

"Take a look." Tony said handing the blue prints to his new mate.

"Impressive, your design?"

"Yes."

"We should give you a name." Yensin replies.

"All I can think of is American names, you got any good ones Yensin?"

"Amon is Egyptian for the Hidden One. He was also called the king of the gods. It's a good name for our new guest."

"Amon, well then Amon how do you like your name."

"It will do." Amon said.

"Right, do you know anything about science or building stuff?" Tony asks.

"I know physics." Amon said. Amon paused; it was strange that he knew the answer to this. Tony raised his eyebrows at this piece of information but didn't say anything.

"That's good, because we need to get this done. Help us build this." Tony said.

"Your design could be better." Harry said as he took a pencil and made a few corrections.

"Okay, I usually won't admit this, but I have to admit you're pretty smart." Tony said.

"Let's get to work so we can get out of here." Harry said and he began to work.

Amon as he was now known soon learn a lot about Yensin and Tony Stark. Tony brought him up to the rest of the world and explain how he was captured.

"Tony, I hate to say this, but it sounds like someone from your company is working alongside these men. It's possible someone in your company wanted you out the picture."

"If that's true then who can you trust if you can't trust your own people?" Yensin said.

"I don't want to think about that right now. I'll cross that bridge when we get out of here. For now, I rather focus on getting out of here." Tony said.

Amon said nothing as he knew it was a pretty sensitive subject for Tony to believe his own people would sell him out.

Amon didn't know how much time pass by, but they put the layers of finish metal in the corner before working on the suit.

* * *

Amon they soon discovered, could bend metal with his bare hands. Tony had him straighten out the materials and iron and they were getting their work done much faster.

The doors burst open and a large group of men, larger than normal, came in all pointing their guns at the trio. They raised their hands and offered no resistance. A man walks forward rubbing on a ring. He looks at Tony and spoke in English. "Relax."

Yensin, Tony and Amon lowered their hands and stood there ground.

"The bow and arrow," the man said as he examines Tony's chest piece ARC Reactor. "was once the pinnacle of weapons technology." He said as he walked towards the decoy missile launcher. "It allowed the Great Genghis Khan, to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great, and four times… the size of the Roman Empire." He said as he looks at the blue prints before setting them down. "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark Technology rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn." He said as he turns to face the trio.

[Why have you've failed me?] He said in another language.

[We're all working very hard. Diligently.] Yensin replies.

[I let you live.] He said as he turns to face Yensin. [Is this how you intend to repay me?]

[It's very complex. They are trying very hard and doing their best to assemble the missile as fast as they can.] Yensin says.

[On his knees.] He orders. Two men grabs Yensin and put him on his knees. Amon half wanted to leap in right then but he held himself back. He may be strong, but he wasn't sure if he was bulletproof. [You think I'm a fool.] He says as he picks up a wrench with a coil burning between the picks. [I'll get the truth. Open your mouth.]

Tony started to look concern.

[What's been going on in here? Tell me the truth.] he says.

[They're building your Jericho.] Yensin says as Amon and Tony watch the man who apparently was the leader move the coil closer to Yensin's face.

[The truth.]

[They're building your Jericho.]

[The truth.]

[They're building your Jericho.]

[The truth.]

[They're building your Jericho.]

"What do you want a delivery date?" Tony said as he walks forward. The guards by the door moved forward and pointed their guns at Amon and Tony who backed away submissively.

The leader of the Ten Rings looks at Tony Stark carefully.

"We need him to finish the missile. He's a good assistant." Tony said.

The leader threw the wrench with the coil aside.

"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile." He says as he walks out the room with his guards.

* * *

That night, they work harder than they've done during the three months they did assembling the suit.

When they finish they gathered all the assemble pieces and moved to melt them together and create an Iron Suit.

Tony was in the suit when the door suddenly opens. The two guards never notice the decoy missile in the door latch that suddenly exploded killing them.

"How did that work?" Tony asks.

"Well it work, but now they are on their way. I can hear them coming." Yinsen says.

"Remember to wait until I clear all the check points before you follow me out."

"We need more time. Hey, I'm going to buy you some time." Yinsen said as he took off into the tunnel. Yinsen grabbed a gun ignoring the calls by Amon and Tony before he started firing the weapon and disappeared into the tunnel. Gunfire could be heard and the yells of Yinsen seem to have muffled.

Amon grabs one of the guards guns and moved behind the wall and kept in clear sight of who was coming down the tunnel.

Six men came running down the tunnel telling Amon that Yinsen has been either captured or killed.

Firing the gun, he succeeded in killing two of the guards before the others moved towards his blind spot and return fire. Amon took cover and moved to the side and fired his assault rifle. He succeed in hitting one of the Ten Rings members in the leg causing him to fall down before Amon put a three round burst into his chest.

A light appeared behind Amon and he was please to see Tony standing there marching towards the remaining three men and knocks them out cold. Amon grabs their weapons and ammo before putting a few clips in their chest area.

Amon stayed behind Tony and open fired a few times whenever he got the chance.

They met a door that was closed with a terrorist banging on the door begging to be let him. Amon pulled out a pistol and shot the man three times in the back. Amon walks forwards and slams his fist into the door causing it to bend forward. He punches again and the door nearly gave way. A third punch caused the doors to open. They could see the light of the cavern and walked forward.

"Watch out." Yinsen's voice called out. Amon looks to the side and saw Raza with a rocket launcher. Amon barely managed to dodge the missile. Tony fired a rocket of his own that caused a slight cave in. The rocks fell on Raza either killing him or knocking him out. Harry dispelled the disillusion charm and went to Yinsen who was hurt badly on a pile of sacks.

"Come on, move with me. Come on, we got a plan; we're going to stick to it." Tony said. However Harry could see Yinsen wasn't going to make it.

"This was always the plan, Stark." Yinsen said in a slow breath.

"Come on, you're going to go see your family, you got to get up."

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now Stark. It's okay, I want this." Yinsen said as his voice began to fade. Amon took his hand and held it. Stark was looking down as if he realized he failed to get him out like he promise. He broke a promise.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Tony said.

"Don't waste it, you both could do so much with your lives instead of running or destroying things. Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Yinsen said. A few short breath's later, Yinsen's breathing stop telling them he was dead.

Amon closed his eyes and bowed his head in a silent prayer. Tony walked out towards the entrance of the cavern and stood there as the remaining members of the Ten Rings open fired at him.

Amon walks towards the entrance to see Tony setting everything on fire. Weapon's caches were exploding all around them.

A massive explosion created a shockwave that sent Amon flying back. Amon could see Tony running up to him before grabbing him and pressing the button on his arm. They flew in the air above the second explosion and the fire that went up like a cloud. They got to about fifty feet before the rockets shorted out and they ended up crashing into the desert.

* * *

Amon and Tony walked aimlessly in the desert. With no destination in mind they just hope they could meet some friendlies before the Ten Rings could pick up on their trail.

Before they knew it night had fallen, and the two men settle down into the night.

Amon managed to create a fire from nothing. This wasn't new to Tony, but Tony couldn't help but be amazed at what Amon could do.

"You couldn't conjurupt some food could you?" Tony asks.

"No. Not unless I knew where it was coming from. Water is easy because I can just create water from the moisture in the air." Amon said.

"Be better get some sleep. We need to keep moving at sunrise." Tony said as he finishes his water.

The next day Amon had to summon more water as the heat from the sun and the environment was really starting to beat down on them.

They just cross a dune when Tony saw something that made him jump in the air waving.

Two Black Hawks Helicopters flew past them.

"Hey!" Tony said waving his hands up. The Helicopters landed and a team of U.S. Army Rangers came out towards them.

"How was the fun-vee?" A black man said. He had on a Lieutenant Colonel Insignia patch on his uniform. "Next time you ride with me, okay?" He said as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder, this caused Tony to chuckle a bit.

"Who is this?" The man asks.

"Well, truth is I don't know. I call him Amon, but it's not his real name. He is suffering from amnesia." Tony replied.

"You sure he's not a terrorist?" The man asks.

"I'm a hundred percent, if he was, I wouldn't have been able to escape without his help. He was held captive like I was."

"I'm not an enemy." Amon said calmly.

"You're accent. Are you from New Zealand or Australia? Or even England?"

"I don't know. I have no memory of my past other than waking up in the cell with Tony Stark and Yensin."

"Yensin?"

"I'll brief you later okay Rhodey. For now, can we get out of here? I don't think I want to return to the desert any time soon." Tony said.

"You got it." The man identified as Rhodey said. They all got into the Black Hawk Helicopter and took off into the air.

* * *

Author Notes: What do you guys think? I know it's not drametic, but remember Harry has no memory of his past. He is also not aware of his full capabilities yet. Like I said earlier, he'll soon have a visitor from Asgard to train him. Any suggestions on who it should be?


	3. A New Direction

**Avengers: Marvel Knights**

Author Notes: Amon is a temporary name. It's going to be his name until the next chapter.

**Chapter 03: A New Direction**

Tony and Amon went to a United States Military Base first. Tony and Amon got clean up fairly quickly. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, or Rhodey as Tony called him; got Tony a nice suit while Amon was given a military uniform.

"How long do we have to stay here Tony?" Amon asks as they were sitting down for chow with the officers. Civilians it seems had the right to eat with officers. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, was sitting across from them.

"About a week. They are prepping a C-17 for take off. Though it's hard to get the military too move quickly. They are on a tight schedule of their own. Besides, Rhodey, did you get me a laptop?" Tony asks his friend.

"Tony, if you want a laptop so badly why don't you just order one?" Rhodes said.

"Because I currently don't have access to my money, and seeing how I'll just pay you back, I was hoping you could buy one for me." Tony said.

"I could use one as well. I need to see who I am and what my name is."

"That's already being work on. We're running your face through FRS and cross checking it with all our allies to see where you're from and who you are." Rhodes said.

"Yeah, well until then, you're sticking with me. A man without a identity or a country is hard for anyone." Tony said.

"Tony I'm not sure that's a good idea." Rhodes said in protest.

"He passed your scans and medical screenings didn't he?" Tony said.

"He did, he's the most healthy I've seen in military in my military career." Rhodes said.

"Then we're good."

"No, Tony we are not good…"

"End of discussion. He sticks with me."

"Tony…"

"I don't want to hear it Rhodey, he help saved my life and has earn my gratitude as well as my trust."

Rhodey said nothing but stares at his best friend. Nothing else was said as they finish their meal in silence.

* * *

A week later, the Amon and Tony boarded the C-17 and flew first to Germany. In Germany Tony got a laptop and was finally able to connect to his company and home network.

"Did I ever tell you I much I miss using a simple computer?"

"More than once Tony." Amon said.

"Yeah, now I can find out what I've been missing. I see Stark Industries drop twenty percent in the market since I've been away. But it has been slowly rising above average since the news. Speaking of the news, let's see what's on."

"Tony Stark is alive. The well known Billionaire of Stark Industries built by his father, Howard Stark, was found just a week ago alive and well wandering the deserts of Afghanistan. Details are still coming in, but it was believed Stark manage to escape from the terrorist that were holding him capture for nearly three months. Stark hasn't return home yet, but it is reported he is alive and well. The United States military is going to make sure the CEO of Stark Industries makes it home safely. The Department of Defense as well as the C.I.A. are looking into the Intel Tony Stark manage to obtain during his capture. Military raids against known hideouts have been conducted this past week. Members ranging from the Army, Marine's, Air Force, and Navy Seals have hit more than a dozen hideouts. Tony Stark is being commended for the Intel he has brought back and some believe he should get the Medal of Freedom for the Intel he manage to obtain that has saved, countless American lives."

Tony turns off the news.

"I should get a medal, because people died to protect me. Seemly uncool." Tony said.

"It feels strange, to be traveling in style when we spent so long in captivity." Amon said.

"It's a good feeling. Better than staying in captivity." Tony said.

"In that I agree with you." Amon replies as he looks out the window of Edwards Air Force Base.

The plane landed; causing Rhodes to come collect them. They walked out the ramp to see a blond woman standing there. Tony walks up to her with a small smile.

"Your eyes are red, are those tears for your long lost boss?" Tony asks.

"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting." The woman replies.

"Pepper, meet Amon. Amon this is my assistant Pepper."

"Pleasure." Amon says shaking Pepper's hand and giving her a curt nod. He still felt strange his friend was a billionaire and he had people working for him.

They got in the car, with Amon getting in the front as Tony and Pepper got in the back.

"Where to, sir?"

"Take us to the hospital Happy."

"No."

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital." Pepper said in protest.

"I don't have to do anything. And at the moment I'm sick of hospitals. We've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. The first, I want an American cheeseburger. The second is to…"

"That's enough of that." Pepper said.

"It's not what you think, I want you to call for a press conference right now."

"Call for a press conference? What on earth for?" Pepper said.

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first." Tony replies.

Amon knew he never had an American cheeseburger before and when he took his first bite. It was a hard thing to describe but a good thing. Tony himself was snacking down on the cheeseburgers like he hasn't eaten before.

* * *

Harold 'Happy' Hogan pulled up into the Stark Industries Historic Museum. The people began clapping the moment they recognize Tony Stark pulling up. Amon got out and opens the door for Tony. Whose arm was in a sling due to it being dislocated.

A bald man in sun glasses walks forward and embraces Tony.

"Look at this. The prodigal son returns." He says as he embraces Tony like a son. "We were going to meet you at the hospital."

"Don't worry about me Obi, I'm fine." Tony said.

They walked inside with Tony finishing his meal. The people all around them were clapping as Tony went up to the stands, where he sat down.

"Can everyone, sit down. That way I can see everyone and everyone can see me. I know it's a bit informal but right now, I like to speak to everyone while looking at everyone." Tony said. The reporters did so, looking a bit confuse by this request as did Obadiah Stane.

"I know there are a lot of questions being asked. There are questions where I don't have complete answers too. There are some that I have myself. Mostly to my father, questions like… if he was truly comfortable with the way this company ran its business. Question, I never got to ask him." Tony said. He paused and took a deep breath. "I saw, with my own eyes, young American men and woman killed… by the very weapons I had created to defend and protect them with. I then realized I had become a part of a system that was okay with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark… what happen over there?" Several reporters asked at once.

"A lot happen during my captivity. I had my eyes open and began to realize that my company was responsible for the many deaths of young American's. So I made a decision, a oath if you will, if I ever come back I would change this system. That is why, as effective immediately… I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries until…" Tony never got to finish because at that moment, the reporters all leap to their feet and began shouting their questions at Tony. Tony was trying to make himself heard but the commotion was too much.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Amon and Tony enters Tony's home with Tony showing Amon the guest room that would now become his.

"You know I got to introduce you to the Rock of Ages. Show you all the neat stuff that might job your memory back." Tony said.

"I rather not try to remember. Let's first see if Rhodes can find anything on me."

"That's what's strange. By now they should have found something by now."

"You're not worried?"

"If you were going to do something to me, you would have done it back in Afghanistan. Besides, something about you says in my gut that I can trust you. Anyways, I sent Pepper to get you some clothes and suits. You need to look presentable instead of wearing just a military outfit all the time."

"We're going to work?"

"Yeah. JARVIS, have Amon have the security clearance he needs to access my shop."

Amon follows Tony downstairs.

"JARVIS?"

"I am here sir." A voice said that seemed to have sounded from a computer.

"An A.I.? Is this the A.I. you were telling me about?"

"It is. JARVIS, meet our newest house resident. Real name unknown, however I call him Amon. Make sure he has the clearance he needs to move around."

"Of course sir." JARVIS replies.

"Good, I like to open up a new project file, index as Suit."

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries central database?" JARVIS asked.

"Actually I don't know who I can trust right now and there are those who would use these designs for destruction and war profiteering. In my, excuse me… in our hands… we could do some real good and put them to good use." Tony said. "Until further notice, put it in my private server."

"Working on a secret project sir?"

"Remolding a former project. One I used to escape. Now, let's beginning."

It was quiet enjoyable work and the two of them were able to make the project move faster. Unlike the time in their captivity, they were able to complete the work in two weeks time instead of three months. Mostly due to Tony's shop was state of the art and he could manufacture they parts they needed in minutes. Tony was designing most of the suit while Amon built it.

* * *

A crash brought Amon's attention to a gray suit that crash landed on a car.

"Something went wrong?" Amon said in a amuse tone of voice.

Tony puts his head back as his machine hoses him with the fire extinguish him.

"Main transducer feels sluggish at forty plus altitude. Icing is the problematic factor."

"Then that means we need to find a way to stop the icing from occurring. Idea's?" Amon says.

"Yeah, JARVIS, have the metal reconfigured with the shell metals with Gold Titanium Alloy made to use tactical satellites. That should to ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Make two." Tony said.

"Yes sir."

"Tonight's red hot carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society…."

"Jarvis did we get an invite for that?" Tony asks.

"…Tony Stark hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from Tony Stark tonight."

"The render is complete," JARVIS said.

"That s should help me keep a low profile." Tony said.

"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet."

"Tell you what." Tony said looking at his cars. "Throw a little hot rod red in there. What colors do you want Amon?"

"Black will do." Amon said.

"Estimated time for completion is five hours." JARVIS said.

"You coming Amon?"

"I need another name instead of Amon." Amon said shaking his head at Tony's invitation.

"I'll get you the passport and identification you need later. Don't wait up for me."

* * *

An hour later, Tony return to his place in a foul mood.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Look at these pictures. Apparently my company has been dealing under the table to the men who held us captive."

"That would mean someone on the board is double dealing." Amon said.

"JARVIS began a tracking algorithm on the JERICHO missiles located in the middle east not in the hands of the United States Military."

"At once sir."

"Let's get some sleep. We'll launch the moment the suits are ready."

* * *

Author Notes: Another chapter done. As I stated before, the first five chapters will cover the Iron Man movie. Then I'm going to change it up by having Tony and Amon (new name coming next chapter) do some work for SHIELD as freelancers, as well as fight some new villains themselves that seek to make a name for themselves. Any suggestions for a major villain for the duo?


	4. Retribution

**Avengers: Marvel Knights**

Author Notes: Many of you are wondering if Harry ever gets his memory back. The answer is no, but he will relearn his true name.

**Chapter 04: Retribution **

"That was fast Tony." Amon said looking at the papers in front of him.

"Yeah, I still got friends in the state department that owed me a couple of favors. So I got you what will be your legal name from now on. No offense, but Amon doesn't scream western civilized to me."

"But Adrian? You had to name me Adrian Black?" Amon, or Adrian as he was now called said in disbelief.

"You said I could pick any name." Tony said.

"I know, but…"

"You could always do a name change later…."

"Sir, I have successfully located the JERICHO missiles, shall I notify the military?"

"No JARVIS, we're going to suit up." Tony said.

Adrian Black and Tony Stark got suited up in a black suit before walking towards the Iron Suit where the machines put on three layers of suits before they stood there ready to depart.

"I know this is your first time in one of these, but do you think you can keep up?" Tony said as he took off.

Adrian smiles behind his helmet before taking off after Tony.

* * *

**Gulmira, Afghanistan**

Jericho missiles were launch in the air causing massive explosion to the Resistance Fighters bases and to the Afghanistan forces as well. The Ten Rings were making a sweep throughout the country and they were collecting children to improve their own military ranks.

A small boy broke his ranks and ran to his parents side.

His parents tried to usher him back to where the other children were being loaded.

[What is this?] The lead man said. He grabs the son and throws him to the nearest soldier. [Shoot these dogs.]

They never got the chance. The next thing the villagers and the Ten Rings knew, a loud sound as if a fighter jet was flying over head could be heard. The members of the Ten Rings look up as if they were worried they were about to be bombed. They could see something descending downwards and they attempted to move away from what they thought would be the blast radius.

Instead of a blast, they look up to see a figure of a metal man landing down followed by another one.

The members of the Ten Rings open fired, but many of them were hit by a beam of white light.

Realizing the tide of the battle was not going in their favor; they moved behind the hostages and started to threaten the hostages. They never knew what hit them.

Ten Rings members that day were slaughtered if they were in the open as JERICHO missiles were destroyed everywhere. Before noon, the Ten Rings members were in full retreat from all the towns and cities as the Resistance Freedom Fighters and the Afghanistan found new momentum and were able to push the Ten Rings to the mountains.

* * *

"What was that?" Major Allen said. "Where we clear to go in there?"

"No sir, they were using human shields, we never got the green light."

"Put me through State, they're going to be all over this." Major Allen said.

"Get those monitors up!"

"We've got a bogey."

"Wasn't Air Force!"

"Do we got the CIA on the line?"

"I've got Langley on the line, they want to know if it's us."

"No, it's defiantly not us sir."

"It wasn't Army!"

"It wasn't Navy!"

"It wasn't Marines!"

"I need answers! Can I please get eyes on target?" Major Allen said as the computers were running at high speed as they attempted to identified the two mysterious signatures. "Get me Colonel Rhodes from Weapons Development down here now!"

Two minutes later, Colonel Rhodes enters the room.

"Colonel, we ran an ID check and a cross reference with all known database, we've got nothing." Major Allen said.

"Any high altitude surveillance in the region?"

"We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area."

"So this thing just appeared out of nowhere? How come it didn't show up on radar?"

"Got a minimal radar cross section sir."

"Is it stealth?"

"No sir, it's tiny. We think it might be an unmanned aerial vehicle."

"Colonel what are we dealing with here?" Major Allen asks.

"Let me make a call."

"Sir, you have an incoming call on your personal phone."

"Hello." Tony said.

"Tony."

"Who's this?"

"It's Rhodes."

"Sorry, hello?"

"I said it's Rhodes."

"Speak up please."

"What in the hell is that noise?"

"Oh yeah, I'm driving with the top down."

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

"Funny how that works, huh."

"Yeah, speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown a few click from where you were being held captive."

"Can't say that I'm surprise, that is a hot spot. I say someone must of step in and did your job for you."

"Why do you sound out of breath Tony?"

"I was just jogging in the canyon."

"I thought you were driving."

"We're driving now. We just came from the canyon where we were jogging." Adrian said.

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"

"Nope!"

"Bogey spotted!"

"Good, because I'm staring at one right now and it's about to be blown to kingdom come."

"That's my exit."

* * *

"What's going on here?" Pepper Potts asks.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Are those bullet holes?" Pepper Potts said in disbelief.

"Yeah, speaking of which, it's a funny story."

It took awhile to calm Pepper down, but she finally did so.

"This suit, its how you escape?"

"Yeah, Adrian what do you think?"

"We need to improve Mark IV. Make it so that our movements aren't sluggish. I'm also thinking of adding a light gun turret or a submachine gun on the shoulder. Give it an edge."

"Not a bad idea. We could have one for light weight fighting with the other for heavy duty." Tony replies.

"I thought you were done making weapons." Pepper said.

"Funny story." Tony said.

Adrian was busy tuning his suit as Tony was explaining to him about his visit by Special Agent Phil Coulson.

"I take it you want me to look into this SHIELD."

"Yeah, I know nothing about them, and they are asking some funny questions. Mostly they want to know how I manage to escape."

Adrian said nothing. Instead he seemed to be focusing in on what SHIELD really wanted.

* * *

**SHIELD HeliCarrier: Location Unknown**

Nick Fury was standing on the flight deck looking at the information in front of him. After nearly five months back in the social world and away from captivity, and there was not even an ounce of information on the mysterious man. According the U.S. Military, the man has had special forces training. Even out in public he knew how to blend in and disappear at will that made his professional SHIELD Agents who were expects at tailing people look like amateurs.

"Sir."

"Agent Hill."

"Are you sure it's wise not to take out the Target Zero?"

"Agent Phil Coulson reports that even though he is living with Stark, he hasn't really been seen. The few times he's ventured out of the place he seemed to be aware that he was being watch."

"Is that why you've assign Agent Barton to watch him?" Agent Maria Hill, the level nine Deputy Commander said.

"Can he be killed? Something about him, something strange about him has more power than any of us. For now, we will watch him and see who is really is. Learn his weaknesses and know what he can do." Fury said. Maria Hill said nothing but stares at her boss. She disagreed with his many decisions in the past, but even she couldn't help but wonder who this 'Adrian Black' really was. Unknown to either of them, others had their eyes on Adrian as well.

* * *

**Asgard – BiFrost Gateway**

Heimdall golden eyes stared into the empty sea of stars. But his eyes, ever so powerful and declared to have the greatest sight in all of Asgard and the nine realms stared into the planet known to them as Migard. He thought it was a mistake but his well train eyes told him, an Asgardian was on Migard and walking amongst the humans.

"You summon me." The voice of Odin All Father could be heard as he walked in the observatory.

"All Father, a strange thing has occurred on Migard."

"Truly?" The All Father said, sounding not at all interested.

"A mortal has done what should be impossible. He's an Asgardian. Whether born, or some how achieved I do not know." Heimdall said.

"That should be impossible. Are you certain of this?"

"I am my liege. He does not have the face of any Asgardian we know. Yet he is Asgardian. Perhaps we should send someone down there to confirm what he wants."

"I shall send Brunnhilde to meet this Asgardian. She has been asking for some assignment other than watching over my two sons fight all the time. Despite how entertaining it can be."

"Indeed my king."

* * *

Author Notes: I know, I know, it's short. But I couldn't find much to write about in this chapter. Asgard and SHIELD have their eyes on Adrian Black. Harry will eventually learn of his real name, but it won't be for a while.


End file.
